


Croquet - J.D. x Male Reader

by JohnnyRaine



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyRaine/pseuds/JohnnyRaine
Summary: fluff one-shot. Y/n, J.D., Veronica, and Betty play a game of croquet.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Male Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Croquet - J.D. x Male Reader

Jason Dean will admit, today's a good day. He's spending time hanging out with his boyfriend Y/N and his friends playing croquet, though admittedly he would have liked it better if it was just him and Y/N, especially since his dad is going to be home late because of work, unfortunately, his boyfriend already made plans so now he's here. He's a sucker for him.

He loves Y/N he honestly does, the moment he had bought him a slushie, he knew he had to make a move. They've been on a few dates already, a few bike rides, a few "innocent" walks near bullies' houses, - no no-one was hurt, but they certainly got the message - it was all great, but he can admit that his boyfriend has flaws. One of which is his stubbornness, which is normally good but he tends to not ask for help, such as right now.

Watching Y/N with a smirk, J.D. can tell that he doesn't fully know what he's doing.

Lining up his shot, Y/N slammed the ball and watched it as it knocked Veronica and Betty's balls away, making them groan. After which, he walked towards J.D. and watches as the others took their turns, oblivious to the looks everyone exchanged.

Putting an arm around his shoulders, Y/N kisses J.D.'s cheek before speaking, "It's a nice day isn't it?"

"It is," J.D. said, putting his arm around Y/N's waist.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to spend some quality time today, but I already told Veronica that I'd come over today," Y/N said.

"Though we aren't doing what I hoped for," J.D. said before looking up, the sun still high in the sky. "I do think we still have time."

Staring into each other’s eyes with hooded gazes, each tightened their hold on each other. In hushed tones, they spoke.

"I can't wait," Y/N said, slightly stroking J.D.'s neck with his thumb.

Moving his arm lower, J.D. spoke with a pointed look, "I think I can't wait, more."

Immediately, both knew what they were talking about and hooded looks became sharper commanding looks.

"How about a bet?" Y/N asked moving to cross his arms.

"What kind?" J.D. replied, not moving in the slightest.

"I bet I win and when I do," Y/N spoke before being cut off.

"If."

Glaring at his boyfriend, bringing himself closer to his ear, Y/N said, "When I win, I'm taking charge today."

"And if you lose?" 

Looking back at the game with an off smirk, Y/N said, "I'm sure I'll win."

Staring at him for a moment as Y/N refused to look at him, J.D. decided to voice what he already knew.

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?" J.D. asked with a smug smile, looking at Y/N.

With an obviously fake smile, Y/N replied, "If I'm still winning, is it really that important that I know what I'm doing?"

Hearing that, J.D. bent down in laughter, still clutching onto Y/N's waist which made him stumble a bit. Though as funny as he found it, at the end of the day, his boyfriend still somehow won. Even though he didn't agree to the bet, J.D. still let Y/N "take charge." He really was a sucker for his boyfriend, all well. 


End file.
